


Danger Magnets

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Out in the line of duty, Cassian and Jyn are always getting injuries, but the two just can't stand to see each other hurt, which often results in them caring for one another, no matter how stubborn the other is.





	Danger Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so not too long ago, i held a little giveaway for finally hitting 1k followers on tumblr and one of the runner up winners (@jenniferjuni-per) asked for this little fic of cassian & jyn taking care of each other! hopefully every one will enjoy this little one shot!

Cassian was used to getting himself injured out on a mission, it was always bound to happen one way or another, and it happened so often that the injuries didn’t faze him nearly as much anymore unless it was something serious - especially after Scarif. Sometimes he wouldn’t even realize anymore just how badly some of his injuries had gotten unless Kaytoo ordered him to the medics or Jyn practically threatened his life if he didn’t take the days off he had at the base to let his wounds heal. He’d also gotten used to seeing other people injured around him, and most of them seemed to have the same mentality that Cassian himself had - unless they were on the verge of dying, they were still up and moving. 

 

But when it came to Jyn being injured, things were very,  _ very _ different for Cassian. 

 

Even if they were smaller injuries that Cassian wouldn’t think twice about on himself, if Jyn was hurt in any way, he immediately went into a panic. Jyn was too important to him anymore, the thought of something taking her away when they were on missions either together or apart brought on an anxiety he couldn’t quite control. Maybe it was the fact that he’d already lost so many people close to him in his lifetime, or maybe it was because he’d almost lost Jyn once before and wasn’t ready to face actually losing her anytime in the near future. No matter the reason, when they were on missions together, Cassian probably risked his own life more often in attempt to keep Jyn safe. 

 

This time, however, he’d been just a bit too late, and it resulted in Jyn getting a blaster shot grazing her left side. He’d never felt more panic course through him in his entire life than the moment he realized she was hurt; his heart racing, hands shaking, throat clenching up. Kaytoo made the diagnoses of him having a panic attack once the dust had settled and he was getting Jyn back on their ship, more concerned with helping Jyn with her wounds and leaving Kaytoo to fly the ship back to base. The medics had to practically chase him away when they took Jyn to start cleaning up her wounds and doing what they could with bacta to make the wound heal up. 

 

The next day they let Jyn leave the med bay, ordering her to rest for the next few days, and Cassian was intent on making sure Jyn did just that - rest. 

 

“Cassian, I’m fine, I’m not a child,” Jyn sighed, squirming on her bed in attempts to find a comfortable spot that didn’t bother her wound, “I can take care of myself, you don’t need to be watching over me every second of the day.” 

 

“The minute I leave you alone you’ll go out and do something that will get yourself hurt again.” Cassian said. 

 

“I wouldn’t.” Jyn said. 

 

“Using the evidence from all of our time together, I can say with certainty that you are lying, Jyn Erso.” Kaytoo chimed in. 

 

Jyn cast a harsh glare towards the droid before letting out another sigh, this time of defeat. 

 

Cassian set a glass of water down on her bedside table, along with the medication the medics had given her to help her sleep so she could heal without too much discomfort. 

 

“I don’t need those, I’m fine.” Jyn said. 

 

“You need rest Jyn, you barely sleep as it is, I doubt you’re going to sleep with that hole in your side while it’s healing.” Cassian opened up the bottle and handed her one of the pills himself, waiting for her to grab the water and take it. 

 

“Don’t you have a meeting or something to go to?” Jyn asked, slightly annoyed, as she took the pill from him and downed it with the water. 

 

“I do, and I’m leaving Kay here with you to make sure you don’t try to do anything that’ll hurt yourself.” Cassian said. 

 

“What?” Jyn and Kaytoo asked in sync, both of them staring at Cassian. 

 

“It’s just until the meeting’s over, it shouldn’t be too long. Besides, with that pill you took you should be asleep in a few minutes.” Cassian clarified. 

 

“Fine.” Jyn said, the look on her face telling Cassian she was clearly unhappy about all of this. 

 

“Something tells me she’ll still be annoying even in her sleep.” Kaytoo proclaimed. 

 

“Just...behave until I get back.” Cassian stated. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian came back an hour later, he didn’t think the meeting would take even that long and was counting the minutes until he could get away and go check on Jyn. He half expected Jyn to still be awake and fighting off the effects of the medicine just to spite Kaytoo, instead he walked in on Jyn fast asleep and Kaytoo reading through reports of something on her datapad. 

 

“She fell asleep a few minutes after you left, it’s been quite peaceful since then.” Kaytoo noted as soon as Cassian entered the room. 

 

“I’ve got it from here, Kay.” Cassian said. 

 

Kaytoo left without much protest, more than likely not wanting to be around whenever Jyn decided to wake up. Cassian wasn’t sure how long he was there in the room until Jyn woke up, he fell asleep at some point and woke up to the sound of Jyn moving around and knocking something over on her bedside table, waking Cassian with a start of panic. 

 

“Sorry.” Jyn let out a sharp breath, her hand gripping her side now. 

 

Cassian grabbed the data pad that had fallen to the floor and handed it over to her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed now. 

 

“When did you wake up?” Cassian asked, trying to stifle a yawn of his own. 

 

“A few minutes ago,” Jyn shrugged, “I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

 

“You feeling alright?” Cassian asked, his gaze now on the slight bit of gauze he could see at Jyn’s side from her shirt slightly hiked up. 

 

“Yeah, it’s fine, it just stings a bit from time to time.” Jyn tried to brush it off, through the slight look of pain on her face that she was trying to hide told Cassian it was bothering her more than just a slight stinging. 

 

“Are you sure?” Cassian asked. 

 

Jyn glanced up at him and smiled, he hadn’t even noticed her bruised lip or the scratches down the side of her face until now, only making him worry just a bit more. 

 

“I’m fine.” Jyn assured him, a slight laugh escaping her lips. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Cassian asked confused. 

 

“Now you know what I feel like, when you go charging out there and come back a mess, especially when I’m not out there with you yelling at you.” Jyn smirked. “You’re worse than me though, you don’t listen to what anyone tells you when you’re hurt. I think out of the two of us I’m the better patient.” 

 

It took Cassian a moment to realize that Jyn was completely right, he worried over Jyn staying still and keeping from hurting herself even more, but when he was injured, he ignored nearly everything everyone else around him told him. He’d be up and walking around if he had an injury like Jyn’s, yet here he was trying to keep her still in one place. 

 

“Oh.” Was all Cassian could think of as a reply. 

 

“Maybe next time you get hurt you’ll think about that.” She replied. 

 

“I promise I’ll be a better patient next time.” Cassian said. 

 

“Mhmm, we’ll see.” Jyn said. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take very long after Jyn was fully healed and back out on missions for Cassian to get injured again. A blaster shot to the shoulder was what got him this time, he got lucky compared to what could have happened to him and if Jyn hadn’t been there covering him after he got injured. By the time they made it back to the base, Cassian was already trying to brush off the injury as nothing serious, but Jyn wasn’t going to let him get away with that this time. 

 

“Would you please lie down and get some rest.” Jyn huffed, she was blocking the doorway out of his room, and had somehow recruited the assistance of Kaytoo to ensure that he wouldn’t leave. 

 

“I do have to side with Jyn on this matter Cassian, from your medical charts that I’ve read, you do require at least a day of bedrest for the injury to heal properly.” Kaytoo said. 

 

“I’m fine.” Cassian tried to protest. “It’s just a scratch, I’ve dealt with worse.” 

 

Without thinking he jerked his arm too quickly and winced in pain, trying to bite back a groan. 

 

“You’re not fine.” Jyn snapped. “You’re not going anywhere outside of this room today, you’re lying down in that bed and you’re getting your rest. You promised you would be better with this, remember?” 

 

He did remember, he hadn’t forgotten his promise, but it was just so hard to try and keep it when there were so many things he had to do. But the way Jyn looked at him was enough to make him stand down, it was a mixture of anger and hurt, and those were the last things he wanted to see in her eyes. 

 

“Alright, alright.” Cassian sighed in defeat, heading over to his bed and finally taking a seat. “I’ll rest for today.” 

 

“Thank you.” Jyn said. 

 

She stayed with him the rest of the day, keeping her eye on him and making sure he took the pills he needed to take and got the rest he so desperately needed. By the end of the day, she was still there, trying not to fall asleep in her chair and keeping a watch on him. 

 

“Sorry for being a terrible patient.” Cassian finally sighed, capturing her attention just before he eyes could drift shut all the way. 

 

“You’re not the worst, but you’re certainly up there I think.” Jyn cracked a smile. 

 

“You look like you could use some rest now though.” Cassian noticed. 

 

“I’ll be alright.” Jyn yawned. 

 

“I’ve been sleeping all day and you’ve been awake trying to keep me from going anywhere, I promise I’ll stay, just get some sleep.” Cassian insisted. 

 

“You know you’re still the patent here, right?” Jyn asked. 

 

“I know.” Cassian said. “Look, if you’re that worried about me going somewhere, at least come over here and get some sleep, that way you know I won’t go anywhere.” 

 

Jyn hesitated for a moment, thinking about whether or not she should actually take a rest, though he need for sleep managed to win out, causing her to get up and get on the on other side of Cassian’s bed.  She curled up beside him and Cassian didn’t hesitate to wrap his good arm around her and hold her close. 

 

“You better not go anywhere now, I’m a light sleeper.” Jyn mumbled against him and he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“I promise, I won’t.” Cassian assured her. 

 

He kept his promise without even being tempted with the thought of breaking it, Jyn looked far too peaceful asleep for him to try and dare to move on her. Some point in the night he fell asleep again with her still at his side, and he swore by the next morning that his arm was already feeling better, having gotten some of the best sleep he ever had with Jyn at his side the entire night. 


End file.
